1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a camera platform (pan/tilt head) and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-358982 discusses a technique for reducing or stopping a vibration-reducing function during panning in a typical video camera since if the vibration-reducing function is operated, an image blur is increased or decreased, thereby making an image appear unnatural.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-155347 discusses an image blur prevention apparatus that locks a vibration-reducing lens during a pan and tilt operation of a camera which does not need an image blur correction.
Generally, at a moment a camera stops a special high-speed rotation, the camera reciprocally vibrates in the direction of rotation. In the above-described conventional techniques, this vibration is not considered.
For example, in an intermittent rotation in which a camera repeatedly starts and stops rotating, the camera continuously vibrates. Thus, an image to be captured will blur. In this case, during rotation of a camera rotation unit, a vibration-reducing function can reduce the blur of an image to be captured.